


Home

by readysetstarker



Series: Starker Drabbles [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Tony hurt. His joints ached, his head was pounding, and he was convinced it was blood he was currently tasting in his mouth. Sure, fighting criminals was easy when they didn’t have super powers or upgraded tech, but he still felt it when that one man’s getaway driver decided to hit him with their van.If he turned his head the wrong way, would his neck crack? It felt stiff enough.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Home

Tony hurt. His joints ached, his head was pounding, and he was convinced it was blood he was currently tasting in his mouth. Sure, fighting criminals was easy when they didn’t have super powers or upgraded tech, but he still felt it when that one man’s getaway driver decided to hit him with their van.

If he turned his head the wrong way, would his neck crack? It felt stiff enough.

The door to the landing pad of his Malibu home slid open as he lowered himself down into his lab. Friday read off diagnostics as he slowly landed and made his way to the machinery that would undo his armor and set it back into its holding case. Tony couldn’t bring himself to listen, not while pain radiated up his left arm, all the way to his shoulder, and brought a tremor to his hand.

Tony gripped it, rubbed along the nerve, and told Friday goodnight. He just wanted to sleep.

He took the stairs slowly, wincing at the pain in his hip. Nothing felt broken, but it wouldn’t hurt to call someone in the morning. Maybe Dr. Cho could make a house visit.

Tony stopped at the top, momentarily confused as to why there were lights still on, until his eyes spotted a bright shock of red against the white couch. Peter was curled up, asleep, leaning against one of the arms with his legs tucked against his chest and curled fist pressing into his cheek. Tony felt his heart skip at the sight, and the tension in his body melted. 

Peter’s enhanced hearing managed to pick up his footsteps when he was just inches away; dark brown eyelashes fluttered open at Tony’s approach, and he smiled sleepily when Tony pushed his hair away from his forehead and placed a soft kiss there.

“Hey,” Peter greeted. His voice gave away how tired he was, words crawling their way out around his tongue. His eyes closed again when Tony pressed their foreheads together. “Welcome home.”

“Sorry I’m so late, Pete,” Tony said. He kissed Peter’s forehead again, then took Peter’s hand gently in his own. He twisted his wrist to keep Peter from seeing the bruise forming along the back of his hand. “Let’s get you to bed.”


End file.
